


Letter from the past

by fahrouche



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fahrouche/pseuds/fahrouche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a vampire reappears in Santa Carla, Sam has to face his past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letter from the past

Sam opened the comic book, recalling the time when Edgar had thrust it into his hands, saying, “ _Read this. It could save your life_.” At the time, he had laughed it off and only read it jokingly, but after Max blew up the fireplace, he had placed an envelope in the book, figuring he would read it if and when he needed to. The paper was beginning to yellow and was wrinkly from when he shoved it into the envelope five years before. 

_Dear future Sam,  
_

_Well, I guess if you’re reading this, then it’s happened: The vampires came back and now someone’s dead. I hope I never have to read it, but you just did, didn’t you? Yup. So it_ did _happen. Who was it? Grandpa? Mom? Michael? Edgar? Alan (Or both Frogs)? Maybe Star or Laddie. You? Whoever it was, I hope it wasn’t your fault.  
_

_Actually, I know it’s not your fault. I bet it was one of the Frogs – don’t get me wrong, dude, they’re already like brothers to me, but, well, when it comes to vampires, it’s any day and all day. I bet one of them-probably Edgar. He’s more of a headcase than Alan-did something and tipped off a vampire. Yeah. That was probably it.  
_

_Mom doesn’t know I’m writing to you, Future Sam, but I think I need to remind you that you can stop whatever shit-sucking vampires turn up. Even while I write this, I’m waiting for Michael to get out of the shower so I can get Max  off of me-boy, that was so scary, but also very, very cool to see him blow up. Oh, right, about the vampire being back.  
_

_You know what you have to do. You gotta kill the bloodsucker. And when he’s dead, you’ll feel better. So, go. GO! I know you sleep with a stake under your pillow, so get holy water from the closest church and get a move on!  
_

_Sam_

_August 3, 1986_

Sam smiled at his fourteen year old self’s positive outlook on life, and grimaced a little when he recalled the clothes he had worn at that age. Now, at nineteen, his clothes were still a little outlandish by some standards, but they were toned down. The black marks on the paper were still there from his hands, the last remnants of Max after he literally went up in smoke. Like his younger self, that particular memory-though it had scared him shitless for weeks, had been really, really cool to see. 

A vampire had finally managed to get Grandpa when one of the old man’s naps had lasted into the dark of night. When Lucy arrived home that night, Sam, Michael and Star had raced out, armed with stakes and holy water, when they heard her screams. Scrawled beside Granpda in his blood had been a warning. 

“I’M BACK YOU’RE DEAD.” 

The meaning couldn’t have been more obvious. Only two of five vampires had been in one piece when they died, and of those two, one was killed on a wood stake and the other on bone horns. Wood stakes killed vampires. 

But they hadn’t known if bone did. 

Michael had called that one David, said he was a clever and intelligent vampire with a bad mullet. The mall lover in Sam had winced, picturing the vampire splayed on the horns with the bad bleach job and the choppy hair. 

He folded the letter up and gripped the stake in his hand tightly. Michael hadn’t been willing to leave Star, her belly swollen with pregnancy, to kill David, and Lucy was too shaken up by the death of her father. Sam had swallowed his fear and volunteered. Now he stood atop the cliff that had been the vampire’s home, watching as the sun began to sink over the ocean. 

“Leave my family alone,” he whispered to the vampire below. “Just don’t hurt us anymore.” 

The sun was a sliver as he stomped down the rickety stairs to the cave. It would be him or David who left the cave, and only one. Sam would make sure it was him.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for and posted at Marked By the Boys (MBTB), under my screenname there, Chika, for a Corey Haim memorial challenge. 
> 
> In addition, the cliffhanger is 100% intentional and the end of the fic, left ambiguous so as to let you decide what happened.


End file.
